Secret Valentine
by MirrorFlower and DarkWind
Summary: Its Valentine's Day and Jim wants to admit his feelings for Spock but is nervous and afraid that Spock will reject him. How will it go? Will Spock return Jim's feelings? Will they get together or is fate against them?


**T'Slash:** Hey everyone! Yeah I should be working on Tarsus and I am, you can ask my family and friends but its taking longer then I thought, its already 21 pages and I'm not even halfway done but it will come soon I have a five day weekend so I will work on it.

Since its Valentines Day I had to write a story about Kirk and Spock. So Happy Valentines or Single Awareness Day! I hope you enjoy this little story.

**Disclaimer: **I highly doubt that I will get this for Valentines Day so I still don't own Star Trek.

**Secret Valentine**

Jim paced his room, looking up at the direct orations that he had just put up hours ago, deep in thought. Tomorrow was Valentines Day and Jim was nervous. It had been two years and eight months since Nero was killed and only four months since Spock and Uhura had broken up. Jim loved Spock; he's loved him since Spock accepted the position of First Officer aboard the _Enterprise_ but knew that Spock and Uhura were a couple so he kept his love secret from everyone, especially Spock.

Now that Spock was single again Jim felt the hope he has held close to his heart all these year burst. This was his chance. His chance to finally have the one he loved. The one who would never leave him.

Jim sighed, running his hand thought his hair nervously, glancing at his bed where the presents were placed. _What if he doesn't want anything but friendship with me? What if this ruins our friendship? _Jim thought apprehensively, turning to start pacing again. _Fuck! What if he tires to chock me again?!_

"I need some advice," Jim sighed, his eyes flickering towards the vid phone in his room. Jim continued pacing for a few more minutes before sitting in front of the video phone, requesting a channel to New Vulcan. He waiting precious minutes before Ambassador Spock's face appeared on screen.

"Jim, what do I owe this honor?" Ambassador Spock asked, his eyes twinkling as he watched Jim nervously run his hand thought his hair. Ambassador Spock's expression clouded. "What has my counterpart done now?"

"What? No nothing," Jim said quickly, his bright blue eyes weary. "Why do you think he did something?"

"You are only this worried when it comes to my counterpart, Jim," Spock Prime answered, carefully examining Jim's face. "Please Jim; I cannot help you if you do not tell me what is troubling you."

"Why do you think something is troubling me? Maybe I just called to say hi," Jim said defensively, blue eyes sweeping the room, looking everywhere but at Spock Prime.

"We both know that is not the reason you contacted me at 0300 hours Ship time Jim," Spock Prime said, eyes narrowed. "You are apprehensive about something Jim. I wish to help you but I can't if you do not talk to me."

"Its Spock," Jim sighed, knowing that he could never hide anything from this Spock.

"What has he done?" Spock Prime growled, eyes narrowed in anger.

"Nothing! It's just that…." Jim trailed off, eyes flickering to the presents just out of view of the video phone. "Tomorrow is Valentine's Day and after Spock and Uhura broke up four months ago I think this might be my chance to tell my Spock that I love him and want to enter a relationship with him."

"You are worried that my counterpart does not want to enter a relationship with you," Spock Prime said straightforwardly, brown eyes softening. "You fear that this might ruin the friendship between you two."

"Yeah but I'm also worried that he might, you know, choke me again," Jim laughed nervously, his blue eyes filled with soul deep terror. "I don't want to lose his friendship…. If it means that I have to hide my feelings to keep his friendship then I will."

"Don't give up so soon, Kid," James said, stepping into the view screen. His hazel eyes locked onto Jim's, a gently smile on his face. "Jim, Spock loves you just as you love him, trust me. You two are destined to be together."

"Just because you two got together doesn't mean that me and my Spock will. He _hated_ me when we first met! He almost killed me!" Jim yelled, blue eyes panicked. "Maybe I shouldn't do this, we are better off as best friends anything more and we will ruined it."

"Jim! Kid calm down! Whatever you are thinking it is worth the risk," James said calmly, his hazel eyes sparkling as he glanced at his bondmate. "You just need to jump first think later. No matter what it's worth the risk cause what you get out of it is infinitely more important then any other relationship you have had. Don't worry too much kid, whatever you have planned will work. After all if it worked for me it will work for you."

"What James says is correct. We may be from alternate reality but my counterpart and I are, relatively, still the same person. I have seen my counterpart's emotions, he cannot hide them from me," Spock Prime said reassuringly, smiling slightly at Jim. "He wants to enter into a relationship with you but is concerned that you do not want it."

"Just go for it kid, this is just another no-win scenario. If you give up now then you will never know what could have been," James said reassuringly.

"Thanks," Jim laughed, relaxing slightly in his chair. "I guess I just needed a good kick in the ass."

"That you did, now why don't you tell us what your plan for your Spock is?" James asked his face brightening as he watched Jim blush slightly. "I am sure we would love to hear it."

"I was thinking of leaving little presents around the ship, a little secret admire. That way I can gage if he is interested or now and then at the end met him on the observation deck and reveal myself," Jim said, his eyes glazed over, playing out the scene in his head.

"That sounds beautiful Jim, I am sure my counterpart will appreciate it," Spock Prime said, his brown eyes twinkling. "Though it is different then how James's….present went." James laughed, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

"You know you liked it," James said, smirking at his T'hy'la.

"I believe we have already gone over that before," Spock Prime said, glancing at his bondmate, his eyes sparkling.

"What did you do?" Jim asked interested in what his counterpart had done.

"It was pretty much the same as yours but instead of meting on the observation deck I had Spock met me in my room where I was laying in bed with only a red bow around my waist," James said, smirking, eyes locked on Spock Primes as Jim laughed, his mood lightening significantly.

"Wow, why didn't I think of that," Jim laughed, the tension completely leaving his body.

"It is because you and your Spock have not known each other for as long as James and I did before James pulled off that stunt," Spock Prime replied, eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, probably," Jim said, instantly overcome with fear again.

"Don't even think of it kid, everything will turn out alright," James said, smiling brightly. "Trust me; your Spock will welcome your advances."

"Thank you, both of you," Jim said gratefully, his eyes full of gratitude.

"It is no problem Jim," Spock Prime replied calmly.

"Just let us know how it turns out," James continued, smiling warmly at his counterpart.

"I will, thank your for your advice," Jim said, smiling brightly as new waves of hope surged through his body. Surely if these two had made it Spock and he could as well. He just had to remember there are no such things as no-win scenarios.

"No problem Jimmy boy, good luck," James said before signing off, leaving Jim alone once again. Jim sighed, looking towards the gifts again before smiling brightly. Tomorrow would decide it all it could either be a new beginning or an end but he would take his changes after all it would be better to risk it all then forever regret never trying. With that thought it mind Jim fell onto bed and into a peaceful sleep, after all he had his work cut out for him tomorrow.

Spock entered the bridge at exactly 0700 hours, greeting Uhura and the night crew before reliving the Science Officer before headed for his seat, stopping in his tracks. On his chair was a single bright red rose with a small card tied to its stem, all the thorns had been removed previously it seemed.

"What is it Spock?" Uhura asked concerned, coming to her ex-boyfriends side. They had mutually broken up, Uhura started to have feeling for another crew member and had a feeling that Spock was in love with someone else as well but they had both remained close friends.

"There seems to be a rose on my chair," Spock said, reaching down for the red rose, showing it to Uhura. Uhura gasped, her eyes widening in shock. Spock had a _Secret Valentine?! _Uhura thought shocked.

"What's it say?" Uhura asked excitedly, dying to hear who had a crush on her friend.

"The card reads 'Spock, I see you every day and wish to be even closer to you then we are now. Will you please consider being my valentine? Your Secret Admire.'" Spock recited, reading the card, gently caressing the fragile rose.

"Oh my god! You know what this means?!" Uhura asked a giant smile on her face, happy that someone cared enough about Spock to leave him little Valentine's everywhere.

"No what does it mean Lt. Uhura?" Spock asked his eyebrows knit in confusion.

"A red rose symbolizes love. It means that someone on this ship either has a crush on your or is in love with you and wants to peruse a relationship," Uhura explained excitedly, her brown eyes filled with happiness.

"If that is true then why did they not write their name on the card instead of 'Secret Admire'?" Spock asked, staring down at Uhura, trying to understand this strange custom.

"They might just be scared Spock, not everyone is brave and stupid like the Captain," Uhura said, teasingly.

"Hey, I heard that Lt. Uhura," Jim said, strolling onto the bridge, glancing at Spock nervously.

"I am sure you did, Captain," Uhura said, smiling gently at Jim to let him know that he was teasing her before heading to her station.

"Good morning Mr. Spock," Jim said, turning to face Spock, his face carefully guarded. "What do you have there?"

"Someone left a rose on my chair. Lt. Uhura said it was because a member of the crew had a 'crush' on me and are afraid to announce who they are," Spock said, eyes locked on the rose.

"Don't worry, Mr. Spock I am sure you will figure out who it is by the end of today," Jim said, smiling one more at Mr. Spock before taking his seat. _Operation one has finished with success. Spock doesn't seem to upset over getting a valentine too. Time for phase two of my plan, _Jim thought smiling brightly as he glanced at Spock from the corner of his eyes, pleased that Spock was gently holding the flower, a puzzled expression on his face.

By the time Lunch arrived, Spock was no closer to discovering who had left him the rose. Spock as usual was the last to leave the bridge for lunch, the Captain having left ten minutes, saying that he had an important errand to attend to before disappearing into the trubolift. Spock gently laying the rose down on his station before heading for the officers mess. Spock ordered himself his usual salad but as he headed towards his table saw a small piece of paper resting at his usual spot. Curious he set his lunch aside and picked up the paper reading it.

_When I think of you, I get tribbles in my stomach. Though it makes me feel alive, it's also fascinating. Whenever we walk together, it feels like all the angels in heaven are singing at once. How could one person make me feel simultaneously lucky and enchanting with nothing but a bat of the eyelashes and a love of the ears? I hope we can keep mind-melding together for 260 years._

_Bravely yours,_

_Your Secret Admire_

Spock eyed the paper, trying to find any hit on who the person could be. Apparently he had mind melded with the person…yet he still do not have any clue at who the mysterious person could be. Who would go thought all the trouble of placing gifts around the ship?

"What's got on your mind, Spock," McCoy asked, setting his tray down across from Spock's.

"It is impossible to have something on ones mind, Dr. McCoy," Spock said, rereading the paper again.

"I mean what's that you got in your hand you green blooded jack rabbit," McCoy cursed, glaring at Spock. "Can I never get a straight answer out of him, its bad enough I got to deal with Jim's moaning over his life but this too?"

"It seems to be a Valentine from a 'Secrete Admire'," Spock said, carefully examining the note again, looking for any clue as to who had left it for him.

"About damn time," McCoy grumbled, rolling his eyes as he took a bite of his food.

"Dr. McCoy, do you know who is sending me these gifts?" Spock asked curious, his brown eyes on McCoy.

"Don't you damn well know it," McCoy muttered, glaring at the paper. "Before you ask I'm not going to tell you who it's from, you're going to have to figure that out yourself."

Spock nodded, turning his attention back on the note. If Dr. McCoy could figure it out then the answer must be here but try as he might Spock couldn't figure out who would spend their time giving him valentines. Though he very much wanted it to be the Captain that was illogical, Jim preferred females so the chances of him leaving the gifts were less then twelve point five percent.

"Damn blind pointy eared bastard," McCoy grumbled as he gathered his tray and left Spock alone. "Cant even figure out who left him those notes. As if it's not fucking obvious."

Spock remained seated staring quietly at the note for another five minutes before he gently folded the note and returned to the bridge. His logical mind trying to solve the identity of his secret admire. Jim hiding into the shadows smiled, pleased that his plan was working thus far and that Spock looked…pleased to be receiving gifts. It was time for phase three.

Spock retuned to the bridge, his out world expression calm while inside his emotions were in chaos. He wanted the gifts to be from Jim, it would only make sense since he had mind melded with Jim more then everyone else on the ship. His human half believed it was Jim while his Vulcan half told him it was impossible. Spock was silently looking over his options before freezing.

There on top of the science officer as a light brown bear wearing a blue science uniform, exactly like Spock's, holding a tiny piece of paper. Spock gently tugged the piece of paper free and opened it.

_You and I are just two of lonely people trying to make it in this cold world. I know we're not perfect-- I've certainly been guilty lust in the past, and I know you've dabbled in wrath, but let's put that all in the past and focus on what really matters: our beautiful love. Without you, I'm nothing but a lonely tribble._

_Faithfully yours,_

_Your Secret Admire_

Spock's eyes softened as he read those words, his hand gently running over the obviously hand sewn bear. Someone had gone though a lot of trouble to make it for him. Spock glanced at the note again, noticing the content.

_The person who is sending me these 'Valentines' says he was guilty of lust I the past…. Could it be Jim?_ Spock thought to himself, holding the bear close as hope washed over him.

"Mester Spock, vhat do u hawe zere?" Chekov asked a bright smile on his young face as he walked up to Spock, Sulu right besides him.

"A present from a 'Secret Admire'," Spock replied, gently setting the bear back on his station, noticing that while he was away someone had placed the rose in a vase.

"This person must like you a whole lot, Commander," Sulu said, grinning slyly at Chekov who blushed a bright red.

"I believe so," Spock replied, his lips twitching up in a small smile.

"Do you know vho ett eez yet?" Chekov asked curiously, carefully looking at the bear and rose, the note tucked safely in his pocket.

"No but I believe I shall figure it out soon, Ensign," Spock responded, his brown eyes soft as he gazed at the gifts'.

"Did anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Jim asked, strolling onto the bridge, taking his seat.

"Mester Spock reciwed another geft Keptin," Chekov said, pointing to the bear.

"Hmmm, this person must really love you Spock," Jim said, smiling brightly at Spock, his blue eyes taking in every detail, trying to ascertain if Spock liked the gift.

"It would seem so, Captain," Spock said, his warm brown eyes locking with Jim's, their breath catching in their throat.

"This must be your third one today, correct?" Jim asked, after clearing his throat, looking towards the main viewer.

"That is correct but how did you know, Captain? Only Dr. McCoy was with me when I discovered the second one?" Spock asked, his eyes locked on Jim.

_Fuck! I knew I shouldn't have mentioned it_, Jim thought panicked before covering it with a smile. "I ran into McCoy after lunch and he told me that you had received a little card," Jim lied, never turning to face Spock.

"Of course Captain," Spock said, his eyes smiling before he turned to face his station and gifts. _Jim, could this be you? Do you return my…feelings? Is that possible, _Spock wondered, stealing glanced at Jim out of the corner of his eyes.

_Looks like Spock liked the gifts so far. Maybe Ambassador Spock and James were right. Maybe he really does feel the same for me,_ Jim thought, a truly happy smile spreading across his face as he gazed at Spock from the corner of his eye. _Time for phase four._

Soon it was 1900 hours; Spock stood to go, waiting for his Captain to finish so that they might finish a chess game together. Spock had thought of who the secret admire could be all shift and finally decided to wait to see if they would reveal themselves. He did not want to believe it was Jim, the chances that it was possibly was him were excessively low.

"Go on without me Spock; I have a few things I need to finish up. Is it okay if we continue our game at 2100 hours?" Jim asmed, never looking up from the PADD that he was reviewing.

"Of course, Captain," Spock said, heading for the turbolift, Uhura right behind him, the gifts he had received thought the day held carefully in his arms.

"Do you know who it is yet?" Uhura asked, looking up into Spock's eyes.

"I have not concluded who the person could be," Spock said, his mind buzzing over the possibilities as he held the bear closer.

"Hmmm, maybe you'll find out who the secret admire is tonight," Uhura said, smiling as the doors opened.

"I extremely doubt that, Nyota," Spock whispered, walking towards his quarters.

"Don't give up Spock! It could be him!" Uhura yelled as the turbolift doors closed on her, taking her to the rec. room.

_No, it could never be Jim. He is only attracted to females, _Spock thought sadly, keying in the code to his room, banishing the small rays of hope that Uhura had raised within him.

"Lights 60 percent," Spock ordered upon entering his room. The room instantly brightened as the computer obeyed his order. Spock turned to the chess board after depositing his presents on another table, determined to set it up before Jim, before freezing. Placed carefully upon the chess board was a small black box. Spock gently picked it up, observing it carefully before opening it. Inside was silver heart shaped locket with his name engraved across the front. Spock tried to open it before noticing a small slot for a key. Spock turned his attention back towards the box, looking for the key that might finally solve the mystery and noticing a small piece of paper carefully folded in the lid of the box.

Spock gently removed it, taking care not to rip the delegate surface before reading it.

_e.__ You know how the song goes: "enchanting men say only we rush in." Well, I'm afraid I must. I can't wait another minute to feel your warm embrace. Now I know how Romeo felt when the crowd first parted to reveal Juliet silhouetted against a bright sky. It was love at first sight! Please be mine. I'll be right here, waiting patiently until you get here._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admire_

_P.S. Please meet me in Observation Room 4 at 2000 hours. I hope to see you there._

Spock stared at the note for another minute before heading for the door. Surely Jim or Uhura could give him advice on what to do. He wasn't sure if he wanted to meet up with the person, he loved Jim, however unlikely I was that Jim would love him back he was unwilling to betray his feelings and give this person false hope.

"Whoa, watch were ye r goin!" Scotty yelled, jumping out of Spock's way as the Vulcan quietly made his way down the hall way, his mind wandering.

"I apologize, Mr. Scott, I did not see you there," Spock apologized, turning to face Scotty.

"That's alrite, Mr. Spock," Scotty said, smiling up at Spock. "Is ther somthin trublin ya? U seem worried about something."

"Indeed there is, Mr. Scott," Spock said, showing him the locket. "I have been receiving gifts from an unknown personal today and they have just requested to meet me tonight."

"U ar goin to go rite?" Scotty asked, looking over at the locket. It seemed hand fashioned, whoever had made the locket put a lot of care into it.

"I am unsure if I should attend or now. I was just headed to ask Lt. Uhura her opinion," Spock admitted, his eyes locked on the silver locket in Scotty's hand.

"U shuld go, Mr. Spock! Whoever has been sendin u Valentine's all day must relly like u a lot. The least u can do is show up and see who it was. Then u can decide if u want to b with the person or not," Scotty said, handing Spock back the locket. "Besid that locket was hand made; whoever did it really loves u."

"Your logic is sound, thank you for your help, Mr. Scott," Spock said, running his thumb carefully over the locket.

"It's no problem Mr. Spock. I am glad to help," Scotty said before continuing on his way, happy that he was able to help his friend. Spock watched as Scotty left before returning to his quarters, waiting for the designated time.

When it was half an hour before 2000 hours Spock made his way to the Observation Room, carefully reviewed the hints in his head. Trying desperately to figure out who his secret admire was. He had mind melded with the person, the person was aware that he had almost killed Jim early on in their friendship, the person had a weakness for lust in the past and was quite agile with their hands. Spock continued to ponder who it could be as he arrived at the Observation Room.

The Observation Room was dark and appeared to be empty, Spock frowned, feeling slightly disappointed. He had hoped, however illogically, that it had been Jim who was secretly giving him the gifts. Spock sighed slightly before turning to the door, prepared to leave when it opened suddenly and Jim stepped into the room, locking the door behind him.

"Hey Spock, I see you got my gifts," Jim said lightly, his eyes apprehensive, watching Spock carefully.

"It was you sending me these gifts?" Spock asked, happiness bubbling inside of him as he gazed at the one man he truly loved.

"Yeah, it took some work but it was worth it," Jim said, smiling slightly before taking a deep breath, his blue eyes determined. "Look Spock, I…I've been in love with you for a while, hell probably since you agreed to be my First Officer. I don't know if you feel the same way but I would like to be with you, you know in a relationship and before you ask I'm not joking with you. I really do love you and want to be with you for the rest of my life…. But if you don't feel the same I can understand I just hope we can remain friends." Jim locked his eyes with Spock's holding his breath as he awaited Spock's answer. This would either be the beginning or the end but either way he hoped the he would have Spock by his side always.

Spock smiled brightly up at Jim before moving to stand right before Jim. "I would also like to start a relationship with you as well, Jim. I also love you," Spock whispered, reaching out and gently caressing Jim's cheek. Jim sighed in relief, a huge smile spreading across his face, before pulling out a small key from his pocket. Spock smiled before handing Jim the locket that he had received.

Jim carefully placed the key in the locket. The locket slowly opened and activated the holovideo Jim had placed in there.

"Happy Valentines Day Spock, I love you and I will love you forever, don't forget that. No matter what life throws at us we can survive it. We were meant to be together and not even death can separate us," holo Jim said, smiling brightly up at the two before cutting out.

Spock looked up at Jim, tears in his eyes.

"Its true Spock, I love you and I will do everything to prove that I am in this one hundred percent," Jim said, smiling as he gently laid the key in Spock's hand. "I want to be with you forever, if you will have me."

"I want that as well, Jim. T'hy'la," Spock whispered before reaching out, his index and middle finger raised. Jim copied Spock and they shared a Vulcan kiss, their first of many. The stars the only witness to the infinite love of the two and after years had gone by they would look back and smile thinking about their first Valentines Day, and how they became a couple.

_The End_

**T'Slash: **Yay I finished it! It took me almost four hours but I did it.

I hope you all liked my little Valentine's Day story, its almost 3am where I am but I promised myself I wouldn't go to sleep till I finished this for all of you.

I will try and work on Tarsus in the next few days, once I finish studying for my midterm and do my homework but it should, if everything goes well be up by Tuesday so please look out of it.

Those card/notes are things me and my friend Terry made up for fun and I decided to use for fun I hope you enjoyed them.

The locket scene was something I found on facebook Kirk/Spock page, about how the movie was going to end so I just took that idea and ran with it.

Well I hope you all enjoyed it. Remember to review…please? It would not only make my day but get me motivated to continue writing.


End file.
